


Not My Boyfriend

by Highlander_II



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Second Time, minor exhibitionism, minor voyeurism, smoking weed, talking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Brian and Harvey smoking weed and shooting the shit.





	Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shuufleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/gifts).



Brian took a hit, then handed the joint to his bed companion. "Just as good as I remember," he said, still holding the smoke in his lungs.

"Damn straight," the man beside him said before he took a hit of his own.

Brian took the joint back. "You're lucky. Most guys don't get a second visit." Except Justin. But that was a special case. And Justin was currently off somewhere pitching stories from his comic book anyway.

"Funny," the man beside him said and exhaled slowly, "I was going to say the same about you."

"Eh, I like you. Besides, I don't get much chance to fuck bi- guys. This is a novelty." He took another hit.

"What can I say? Everybody loves me."

Brian snorted. "Fuck you, Specter. No chance."

He'd met Harvey Specter at some boring hob-knob function. He was there scoping prospective clients officially. Unofficially, he was scoping for someone to give him a blowjob in the men's room. Usually he had no problem with that. This time, though, his mark was stubborn about abandoning his date. Brian had thought he'd have to find a runner up, but Harvey had slipped him a business card with a half-whispered, "It's better than the men's room. Trust me."

Even more surprising had been Harvey's date sidling up to him a few minutes later to add, "He's not kidding, you know." Brian still wasn't sure what the hell that had been about. But, since he was a few short hours away from getting laid, he didn't really care.

Harvey had been right. It was better than the men's room. By a wide margin. Almost enough so to make up for carrying a hard-on in his pants for three hours until he could get out of the damned event.

Harvey's condo had been amazing. Minimalist without being that trendy bullshit, and functional without being boring. Harvey had offered him a drink, but he'd skipped it in favor of bending the man over the counter to find out if that perfect ass was just as perfect beneath the clothes.

Much to Brian's good fortune, it was. Harvey had fought him a little, insisting he wanted to top. Brian had changed his mind with a strategic placement of his tongue. The instant reaction had been all Brian had needed. He had gotten Harvey all worked up, then had fucked him right there over the counter. Then again over the man's couch.

Later, he'd let Harvey take the lead. He'd ended up pinned to the bed with a satisfyingly large cock in his ass. One of his favorite pastimes. Harvey was good. Really, really good. Between the sex and the goddamned cloud his bed was made of, Brian had forgotten where the fuck he was in the morning. That didn't happen to him often.

Then he'd been made jealous by the football field sized shower the man had. In the interest of water conservation, he'd dragged Harvey in with him. It had taken him close to half an hour to explore every wet inch of the man's skin - with his tongue, with his hands, with his mouth. Mentally, he mapped out what turned Harvey on and what nearly made Harvey scream.

That was the end of that particular adventure - they both had to go to work.

* * *

"You still want to steal my shower, don't you?" Harvey asked.

"If I thought I could get away with it." He took another hit and passed the joint back to Harvey.

"I'll get you the name of my guy. You can remodel," Harvey said, waving a hand in the general direction of Brian's bathroom.

Brian snorted again. "I'd rather find out if there's anyone you want to nail but haven't."

"There's always someone," Harvey answered.

"Well," Brian began, "I know it's not your secretary." Harvey gave him a look, and Brian clarified, "I can just tell. It's not recent though. Been a while. You should give her another go."

"I thought you hated straight sex."

"You're only half. I'll let it slide." He rolled his head to face Harvey. "And besides, she's hot. You know, for a chick."

Harvey didn't respond to that. He didn't seem to know _how_ to respond to that.

Brian spoke up again. "So, who's on your list?"

"I don't have a list."

"Bullshit. Everyone has a fuck list." Besides, Harvey had just said 'There's always someone.' The man had a damned list.

"Nope."

Brian propped himself up on his elbows. "There is no one you haven't fucked that you really want to?" He didn't believe it.

"Does Derek Jeter count?"

Brian almost hit him with a pillow. "No, dumbass. Unless you have a legitimate chance."

"If ballplayer girlfriends weren't so ruthless, probably."

Brian dropped back onto the bed. "Right. You rep half the team."

"Only four players. And not Jeter. Well, not right now."

"I'm glad you're not my attorney."

Harvey frowned. "Why?"

"Because then I couldn't fuck you." Brian rolled his head to face Harvey. "And I like fucking you."

"You have no problem fucking your clients, Brian," Harvey stated matter-of-factly.

"No, but you do. I know how you are. It's probably a good idea in your world."

Harvey just took another hit and let the conversation idle.

A few minutes later, Brian broke the silence. "There's one guy I want to fuck but just can't coordinate. I think the fucker bails on me for laughs."

"Anyone I know?"

"Nah. Local guy back in Pittsburgh. He's a jerk, but he's rumored to have a huge cock."

"Maybe that's why he's ducking you."

"What? The rumor's a non-truth? It really wouldn't matter if everything else works out."

"Maybe he's scared of you," Harvey added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure that's it." Brian took one more hit, then set the joint in the ashtray. "Okay, enough talking, more fucking."

"No argument from me," Harvey told him and stretched languidly on the bed.

Brian settled between Harvey's legs. He rubbed his hands up the backs of Harvey's thighs. He kneaded the muscles there, warming him up. Slowly, he pushed the man's knees toward his chest. He leaned forward and let his cock brush Harvey's skin, watching him arch into it, needing it. "You have the most amazing ass," he growled. And he couldn't wait to get another taste of it.

Harvey chuckled. "I know. You worshiped it for an hour when I got here."

He had. He remembered clearly. Harvey had hardly gotten in the door before Brian had dragged him across the room and shoved him down on the bed, tearing his pants off his legs. That pert ass just begged to be slapped, so he'd done that too. Getting Harvey nice and riled up. Then Brian had dipped his head down and dragged his tongue over Harvey's asshole, making the man nearly squirm up the length of the bed. He'd tongued the man's ass for close to an hour - Harvey'd been right about that.

"What can I say, I know how to appreciate the assets," Brian said with a wicked grin. He rolled on a condom, applied some lube, and pressed his cock into Harvey's ass in a series of smooth motions. When he heard the faint gasp and saw Harvey's eyes close, he knew he'd won this round. It was always a pleasure to make Harvey shut up.

He leaned in to prop his hands on either side of Harvey's chest for leverage as he fucked him. It also let him lean in enough to kiss the man. Brian had his tongue in Harvey's mouth, and his cock in his ass when he felt a presence in the room. It didn't make him stop what he was doing. In fact, he turned up the show. Adding sound effects for additional entertainment value.

"Really, Brian, you don't have to put on an act for me. I know how you fuck." It was the new voice in the room, since Harvey was too blissed out of his mind to say much of anything.

"Who said it was for you?" he panted and smiled at his roommate. He drew back almost enough to pull his cock entirely free of Harvey's ass, then pressed back in, slow and steady. He watched Harvey's entire body shift and writhe beneath him. Goddamn it was beautiful.

Justin shook his head, blew Brian a kiss, then turned to walk away.

As far as Brian could tell, Harvey hadn't noticed. Or, if he had, he didn't care. Brian had no intention of stopping. He also had no intention of shifting to a more frantic pace to finish faster. He took his time, fucking Harvey until he came, then fucking him until he hit his own orgasm.

He rolled to his side of the bed and peeled off the condom. That had been some of his best work. If he did say so himself.

Beside him, Harvey stretched the kinks out of his muscles, then sat up, slipping his feet off the edge of the bed. "I thought your boyfriend was out of town?"

Brian tucked the joint from earlier between his lips and lit it. "He's not my boyfriend. And he was. Hey, Justin!"

He heard a glass settle on the counter before his 'boyfriend' appeared around the doorway. "Pretty convenient living in the same building as your fuck buddy," Justin said with a wicked grin.

Harvey gave the kid the finger. Brian laughed and almost choked. He had to sit up to get his air back. "You remember Justin."

"Bratty kid who draws comic books. Sure. For some reason, he didn't want me to be his attorney."

Justin smiled. "Because then I couldn't suck your dick. And neither could Brian. By association. This way, everyone's happy."

"Especially my associate. If he only knew the real reason he landed such a prestige client."

"If he wasn't straight, he wouldn't have. I'd fuck him in a minute."

Brian raised an agreement 'toast' of his joint. Which Justin promptly snatched for himself.

"So," Justin began, "is this party over or just getting started?"

Harvey turned to Brian. "I think your boyfriend's horny."

"He's always horny. You'd think he never out-grew the age of sixteen." Brian leaned across the bed, curled an arm around Harvey's hip, and grabbed his cock in his fingers. "And he's _not_ my boyfriend."


End file.
